Henry The Idiot
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry is a huge Green Day fan. So what happens when he drags Natalie onto the ultimate Idiot roadtrip? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey y'all! I sound like Kyle Dean XDD So, I saw the tour for the third time tonight and I realized how adorable Henry looked with his hood up, barging into the Goodmans' house during "Aftershocks" It reminded me of American Idiot, my current obsession at the moment. In the "Know Your Enemy" scene, all the guy in the chorus are dressed like thugs and are wearing hoodies with the hoods up XD And I remember my old pal YourEyes1012 writing a fic last year about Henry and his Green Day obsession…so I thought it fit!**

**I plan to write a follow up to this, only it's gonna be a crossover, so If you like this, come check out the crossover!**

**If you catch the references to either the songs or the musical (AI btw) You get a present!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HenNat, N2N, AI, Green Day, Dookie, or any songs or lyrics or lines used!**

Natalie: *drinking Red Bull and studying the structure of an atomic bomb*

Phone: *rings*

Natalie: *answers* What Henry?

Henry: I-! How did you know it was me?

Natalie: Who else calls me?

Henry: This is true…BUT GUESS WHAT!

Natalie: What? Hurry it up. I have to study the Manhattan Plan.

Henry: SCREW MANHATTAN! I FOUND JINGLETOWN!

Natalie: ….What?

Henry: You know, Jingletown! Green Day! American Idiot! THE GREATEST ALBUM EVER MADE.

Natalie: Uh-huh…that's great…

Henry: It's just in California!

Natalie: JUST in California?

Henry: Yeah!

Natalie: Henry, please don't tell me you expect me to drive down to California with you…

Henry: Please?

Natalie: No…

Henry: BOO YOU WHORE.

Natalie: EXCUSE ME?

Henry: I love you?

Natalie: No, are you saying that I'm too boring to go on your little road trip?

Henry: I…wasn't saying that at all.

Natalie: WELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!

Henry: This is why we're friends *hangs up*

***Several hours later***

Henry: NATALIE! NATALIE! NATALIE! NAT! NAT! NAT!

Natalie: WHAT?

Henry: Hi.

Natalie:….fuck you.

Henry: Oh, baby, baby it's fuck time…

Natalie:….

Henry: I'm in trouble, aren't I…

Natalie: Just drive…

Henry: Hmm…let's get in the mood. *puts in multiple Green Day albums at once*

Natalie: Um…

Henry: What to play…Ah. *presses play* "Basket Case."

Natalie: *glares* No.

Henry: "Burnout"?

Natalie: No.

Henry: "Nobody Likes You"?

Natalie: Are you trying to tell me something?

Henry: No! They're songs I swear! Fine…let's listen to my theme song.

Natalie: You have a theme song?

Henry: Yeah. *blasts Longview*

Natalie:…..this song is you in a nutshell.

Henry: Exactly…wait. HEY!

Natalie: TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER!

Henry: I CAN'T HELP IT! I JERKED OFF INTO OBLIVION BEFORE I CALLED YOU.

Natalie: GROSS!

Henry: ok, we've had enough of Dookie…

Natalie: Of…what?

Henry: American Idiot time.

Natalie: Oh, Jesus…

Henry: OF SUBURBIA. I CALLED IT.

Natalie:…..

Henry: Ok, fine… "Holiday." Everyone likes "Holiday."

Natalie: I don't…

Henry: *headbanging*

Natalie: WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!

Henry: Oops. Fine. *switches to Boulevard of Broken Dreams* EVERYONE knows this song.

Natalie: Oh yeah…I like this song.

Henry: QUICK! SING THE HARMONY! BE MY WHATSERNAME!

Natalie: Be your….what?

Henry: YOU'RE NOT SINGING!

Natalie: I DON'T KNOW THIS PART.

Henry: Skip the next one….YES! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG!

Natalie: They're all your favorite songs…

Henry: Nat! Sing with me! ST. JIMMY'S COMING DOWN ACROSS THE ALLEYWAY! *points to Natalie*

Natalie:….

Henry: LIGHT OF A SILHOUETTE! *points to Natalie*

Natalie:…..

Henry: COMING AT YOU ON THE COUNT OF 1, 2-! *waits for Natalie to finish the intro* Why aren't you singing?

Natalie: I DON'T LIKE GREEN DAY. THEY'RE SELLOUTS.

Henry: GASP! *stops the car* GET OUT.

Natalie: WHAT?

Henry: Nah, I'm just kidding… *skips to She's A Rebel* This song reminds me of you.

Natalie: Thanks?

Henry: You know what reminds me of you even more? *skips to Extraordinary Girl*

Natalie: *listens to the lyrics* Aww…wow. Kind of…accurate.

Henry: Yeah, I know… *sings* Some days he feels like dying, she gets so sick of crying…

Natalie: I love you…

Henry: I love you too…*kisses her*

Natalie: HENRY WATCH THE ROAD.

Henry: SHIT! *swerves*

Natalie: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

Henry: An _American_ Idiot…*winks*

Natalie: …..

**A/N: hehehe…**

**My favorite is the "Fuck Time" reference XD**

**Reviews?**

**Oh! And the present, I have decided, is Hooded Minion!Henry dancing around to "Know Your Enemy" XD**


End file.
